


something so magic

by LoBoat



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: bucky's never doubted his skills, but he does doubt his spot on the team. thor sets out to change that.ORthor compliments bucky, bucky doesn't know how to accept it, so thor spanks him until he's able to.ORthor is just spanking bucky here. i tried okay





	something so magic

**Author's Note:**

> this is shameless smut for kinktober day one: spanking

the first time it happened caught bucky by surprise. the battle was a nasty one, thankfully nobody was seriously injured, but plenty of the city’s skyline was ruined. bucky was leaning against a pile of rubble, out of breath even for a supersolider when thor appeared. he landed next to bucky kicking up a flurry of ash and dust, mjolnir still gripped in hand. bucky sent the asgardian god a tired smile, straightening to his full height but only coming up to thor’s chest.

“you are an admirable fighter, james,” thor’s voice rumbled through bucky’s chest as the god smiled down at him. bucky was taken by surprise for a moment, of all the interactions he’d had with thor since becoming a part of the team, he’d never had one like this. 

“i uh, thanks thor buddy,” bucky finally ground out, a slightly flustered smile stretching across his lips. he wasn’t an idiot and was very aware of what he brought to the team, bucky merely felt like his pros were outweighed by his cons by a landslide. 

“what’s the matter james? do you not believe me?” thor inquired, brows furrowing as he took in bucky’s actions. the brunette shook his head quickly, too quickly to be convincing, and moved forward patting thor on the chestplate as he passed.

“nothin’s wrong buddy. just thanks,” he muttered before continuing out of earshot and back to the quinjet, praying he could claim a seat and pass out before thor continued asking questions. 

it happens again nearly a month later. bucky was coming off the range, gun slung casually over his shoulder as he walked towards the weapons lockers. he locked eyes with the blonde as he passed, not surprised that he’d followed bucky to watch him, but curious as to why. he’d been lingering around bucky more often than not when he was on earth. at first bucky passed it off as coincidences, thor did live in the tower as well, but after bumping into him coming off the range a few too many times bucky got suspicious.

“what’s up thor? clint finally give up on trying to beat you?” he questioned, breaking down his gun and cleaning it with deadly precision and speed. 

“i’m afraid not, natasha needed to borrow him,” thor started, speaking through the quiet snort bucky let out along the way. “your accuracy rivals that of the finest asgardian warriors.”

if it wasn’t muscle memory by now bucky would have surely missed the connection on his weapon and would have likely pinched his fingers. he felt the familiar sensation of a blush creeping up his cheeks and he ducked his head in an attempt to hide it. 

“they uh, they must be pretty good then,” bucky retorts lamely, returning his weapon to its rightful location a bit more forcefully than necessary. he turned to face thor as the door to the locker slid shut and wasn’t at all surprised to see thor staring at him expectantly. 

“im not sure i’ll ever understand you james,” thor started, pushing off from his spot against the wall and slowly advancing on bucky. he didn’t stop until he had bucky effectively crowded against the lockers, broad shoulders and thick muscled arms caging bucky in. he felt his breath stutter and pick up as thor’s eyes bore into his own. 

“what, what do you mean?” bucky breathed, thor was close enough for bucky to feel his breath washing across his face. he wanted nothing more than to surge forward, close the gap between them, but he didn’t move. 

“i may not be the smartest man in the galaxy, but i’m not an idiot,” he leaned closer, impossibly closer. their lips were merely centimeters away and bucky’s sure that if he spoke their lips would brush. “what will it take for you to believe what i say? am i going to have to spank it out of you?”

his breath caught in his throat, eyes widening against his will at the thought of being bent over thor’s knee. bucky knows thor and he knows that thor wouldn’t make comments like that if he wasn’t prepared to back them up. _”please.”___

_ _a dark chuckle bubbled out of thor’s lips and he closed the minute distance between the two. one hand slid into the back of bucky’s hair, gripping right below the loose bun he’d thrown his hair into when he entered the range. bucky groaned against thor’s lips, allowing the blonde to lick and nip his way into bucky’s mouth. bucky’s hands had settled into thor’s shirt, nearly twisting the fabric enough to rip it in order to haul thor closer. _ _

_ _“would you like me to spank you right here? rip off your pants and bend you over my knee where anyone could walk in and see you?” thor’s scruff scraped deliciously against the sensitive skin under bucky’s ear as he spoke. it was enough to have bucky whining, hips straining for friction against his rapidly hardening cock. “or should i make you wait? let you sit for hours and think about what it’d be like to have me ruining your ass. what should it be sweetheart?”_ _

_ _“fuck, thor please,” bucky gasped out, arching up onto his toes to drag thor into another heated kiss. “now, i need it now.”_ _

_ _“my quarters. fifteen minutes. do not be late,” thor demanded, sucking a mark into the junction of bucky’s neck and shoulder before disappearing leaving bucky feeling cold and _exposed_. he sagged against the lockers, fingers pressing into the mark that thor left and wished it would stay around for longer than it would. ___ _

_ _ _ _time seemed to drag by but bucky was stumbling out of the elevator and into thor’s rooms before he had time to second guess himself. the god in question was waiting for bucky on the couch naked except for a pair of sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. bucky could see the man’s cock straining against the crotch of his pants already. he stifled a groan as thor rose to his feet and slunk across the room reminiscent of a predator stalking his prey. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _his hands stripped bucky of his shirt before his mouth was back, kissing and sucking down the column of bucky’s throat. thor’s giant hands settled under the curve of bucky’s ass, encouraging him to wrap his legs around thor’s waist as he picked him up. bucky buried his hands in thor’s hair, pulling and tugging at the strands until thor was leaning up for bucky to claim his lips again. thor moved them effortlessly back to his large couch, settling onto the plush surface with bucky in his lap, thighs bracketed on either side of thor’s lap. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _he indulged bucky enough to distract the man before one of his hands was rising off of it’s spot on bucky’s ass and cracking down with a strength only a god could manage. bucky howled, his dick jumping in his pants despite the pain that was blossoming through his ass. thor was fast to soothe the ache, his fingers kneading the fleshy globes of bucky’s ass and dulling the pain. he was nearly relaxed again when thor’s hands disappeared, both of them cracking down simultaneously. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“fuck!” bucky yelped, his eyes scrunching short as thor pressed their foreheads together. “more, thor. please!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“more? is this not enough for you?” thor teased, a wicked smile stretching across his lips as his hands slipped down the back of bucky’s pants, tugging them down as far as their position would allow. it was enough for bucky’s hard cock to spring free, slapping against their chests. he let out a broken whimper, hips jerking into the friction when thor pulled their bodies flush against each other. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _the angle was awkward but thor managed to set a rhythm, delivering sharp blows to bucky’s ass and thighs and allowing the brunette to rut against his chest. they were both panting, exchanging kisses that were more or less bucky panting into thor’s mouth as the blonde did all the work. his pace was brutal with hardly any break between the slaps, his hands stopping long enough to knead the abused flesh which made it all the more better and worse at the same time. bucky was getting closer and closer, hips grinding desperately against thor’s chest as sharp gasps and yelps left his lips with each slap. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“fuck, thor. i can’t. ‘m gonna,” bucky panted helpless to what thor was delivering, only able to just sit there and take it. thor seemed to take bucky’s warning as a personal mission, his hands speeding up, something bucky thought to be impossible. he was using his grip to grind bucky against his chest between each blow. it only took a couple more blows before bucky was coming against thor’s chest, mouth stretched in a silent scream as thor used his grip on bucky’s hips to thrust him through his orgasm. he rode bucky through his orgasm, only stopping when it truly became too much. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _thor’s demeanor changed immediately, hands turning from bruising and punishing to soothing and comforting. they abandoned bucky’s ass in favor of rubbing soothing circles against bucky’s back, gently maneuvering them until thor was stretched out on his back with bucky laid out on top of him. bucky hummed in protest at the shuffling but quickly settled into thor’s chest as he came back to himself. when he felt like he could control his limbs again, bucky picked his head up, smiling breathlessly at thor. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“that was,” he trailed off, finding himself unable to find the words to describe what he just went through. thor chuckled, a hand coming up to thumb gently at bucky’s cheekbone. “did you? do you still want me to?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“no need. you put on quite the show for me,” thor teased not embarrassed to have came in his pants from hardly any stimulation. bucky snorted leaning up to steal a gentle, chaste kiss from thor. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“you should see what my mouth can do.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“i look forward to finding out.”_ _ _ _


End file.
